


Christopher Kirk-Singh

by kurohachi



Series: Domestic Khirk [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character design for the OMC from A Morning for Three, Christopher Kirk-Singh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher Kirk-Singh

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chris at around 3 years old. He almost takes after Khan completely, although that mischievous grin is Jim through and through.
> 
> Jim and Khan both thought that Chris takes after their partner (Jim thought Chris takes after Khan and Khan thought Chris takes after Jim)
> 
> His intellect takes after Khan and his accident-prone thirst for adventure is Jim's though.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in tune as I might write/draw more about the misadventures of Christoper Kirk-Singh :3


End file.
